


Father and Daughter

by ThatStupidDeer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, oc stuff - Freeform, some cute father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidDeer/pseuds/ThatStupidDeer
Summary: Solvik takes Ronja out to a new place in the Dreaming City to explore and spend some time together as father and daughter.
Kudos: 3





	Father and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a commission I got from Spookgeist on Twitter! https://twitter.com/spookgeist/status/1245327878620733440 Please take a look because it's adorable!

“Daddy, my legs hurt.”

“Would you like to stop for a bit?”

“Yes, please.”

Solvik pulls back on the reins, drawing the great stallion they’re astride to a halt. The beast huffs out a heavy sigh and shakes out its head and neck, the reins and bit clinking softly. Solvik drops his feet from the stirrups and nudges the spot just behind the stallion’s elbow. He repeats the motion until the stallion lowers itself into a bow, folding its forelegs beneath itself to make dismounting easier on the younger rider.

“Down you go,” Solvik says, looping an arm around the Princess so that she can slide down from the saddle without taking a tumble. He dismounts once she’s firm on the ground, and the stallion gets to its feet again, giving itself a full body shake. Solvik reaches for the throat latch of the bridle, beginning to undo it, when he feels Ronja tug on his sleeve.

“Can I help, Daddy?” she asks. 

“How would you like to help, darling?”

“I wanna take the bridle off!”

Solvik chuckles softly, and puts a hand between the stallion’s ears, pressing down against the spot there. The stallion lowers its head, and with the throat latch undone, Ronja is able to reach over the stallion’s ears and pull the bridle from the stallion’s head. It drops the bit with ease, and Ronja hoists the bridle up to keep it from dragging on the ground. 

“Can I hang it for you?”

“Of course you can. Do you need help reaching the horn?”

Ronja looks up at the saddle, which is far out of reach for her. Even Solvik has to lift his hands rather high to reach the horn of the saddle, and she looks to her father with questioning eyes. “Yeah. I think I need help.”

Solvik hums, and then picks the girl up, sliding his hands under her armpits and lifting her up so that she can reach the saddle horn. She hooks the crownpiece and reins over the horn, letting the bridle hang against the saddle. The stallion is already grazing, content now that it has been given a chance to rest itself and eat.

Solvik sets Ronja back on the ground, and the moment her feet are on the grass, and takes off towards the grove of trees just up the hill from where they’ve stopped. Solvik watches for a moment before following her, staying just close enough that if she takes a tumble, he can be there to help her back up if she needs it. He’s not sure where she’s going… he’s actually not sure if even she knows where she’s going, but this is a new place to be explored, and she’s no doubt trying to take it all in.

Ronja stops, freezing like a rabbit that’s seen a wolf, but then crouches like a predator. He’s not entirely sure what she’s seen; whatever she’s looking at is blocked by a large stone in his view. He stays where he is, not wanting to interrupt her play, or frighten off whatever she may have seen, whether it be an insect or a small animal. He doubts she will manage to catch it, and so, he’s not too worried.

The Princess lunges, but her own hair gets in the way, blown in her face by an unlucky gust of wind. She hits the ground behind the stone with an “Oof!” and several shimmering butterflies take off and away from her. Solvik chuckles softly, and approaches as the Princess sits up with a frustrated growl. She’s messing with her own hair, trying to push it back and away, but the wind has tangled it too much for her little hands.

Solvik sits down on the rock that the butterflies had been hiding behind, watching Ronja try to control her long hair. The breeze keeps messing up her attempts to keep it under control. “Why don’t you wear it in a ponytail, darling?”

“I don’t like it when Mum touches my hair,” she says, looking up at him. “She pulls it when she brushes it.”

“Do you brush it on your own?”

“No.”

“Ah. Well, will you let me touch it? I can put it into a braid for you, and it won’t be so in the way,” he offers. Ronja pins him with a funny look, like she isn’t sure if she should believe him or not, and then, she climbs into his lap.

“Okay. But don’t pull on my hair,” she says, her voice carrying all the power and commanding of a Princess. It makes Solvik smile, though only muted and behind her back. He doesn’t need the girl to needle him for his expression.

“I won’t. I promise to be gentle,” he says.

He combs his fingers through her hair to tidy it, being mindful of any knots he finds so that he doesn’t pull on the girl’s hair. Once tidy, he separates her hair into three sections, and begins to weave it together. By then, Ronja has loosened up and relaxed, no longer bothered by her father’s hands on her hair.

“Daddy, did I tell you what my friends and I did yesterday?” Ronja chirps, breaking the comfortable quiet between them.

“Mm, no, I don’t believe you did, honey,” he says.

“Okay, so, Uncle Uldren told Mira about a cave in the Strand, so we decided to go and find it! Riven helped us too! She let us find it ourselves, and we did, so we explored the whole thing! I don’t remember what it was called, though… Mira said it had a name, but I don’t remember what it was…” 

Ronja launches into her story of how she and her friends explored this cave, a place that Solvik was sure the children should not have been exploring. He would have to talk to Uldren about putting ideas into their heads like that, but he won’t deter Ronja’s curiosity outright. It’s good that she and her friends explore their home and wear themselves out with wandering and play. And really… he’s just happy that she had fun, and got to see a new part of the Dreaming City. He would just prefer they not crawl around cultural sites they have yet to learn about, lest they damage something, or hurt themselves. But that is a concern for another time.

He listens idly, most of his focus on the braid he’s weaving. He hears her whole story, from the start where Mira told them all about the place Uldren told her about first, to the end where they crawled out of the cave at the end of the day exhausted and dirty from playing and exploring. He remembers Ronja coming home yesterday afternoon quite dirty and sweaty and exhausted. It had taken quite a bit of work to get all the dirt out of her white hair, a task that he had been called to do after Ronja had whined at Mara for pulling her hair too much.

He can only smile fondly at the memory, and at his daughter as she continues to talk. She’s onto another topic now, something about Riven and a horse, perhaps Riven shifted into a horse, he’s not so sure anymore. He’s lost track, but he nods and hums all the same, encouraging her to continue talking. She doesn’t seem to notice that he’s lost in her story, and that’s alright with him.

He comes to the end of the braid he’s weaved together, and he ties it off with an elastic he had in his pocket. He lets it fall against Ronja’s back, and the feeling seems to startle the young Princess.

“Oh, you’re done?”

“I’m all done. You’re free to go now,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. Ronja giggles, and playfully pushes him away. Solvik laughs, and wraps his arms around her to trap her and pull her closer to him, pressing more kisses to her cheeks and nose as she squeals with laughter.

“Daddyyyy!” she crows. “Stopp!”

Solvik chuckles, and he ceases his playful attack. His arms loosen around her, and Ronja slumps against his chest, still giggling. Solvik gently sweeps the loose hair from her face, and tilts his head as he looks down at her.

“Your hair is out of the way now, darling,” he says. “The next butterflies you find, you’ll be able to catch.”

Ronja sits up and stretches, before sliding off of her father’s lap. “Thank you, Daddy! Can I go further up the hill?”

“Yes, just make sure you can still see me, alright? I don’t want you to go too far.”

“Okay, I won’t go too far,” Ronja says, before scrambling up the hill.

Solvik watches as she chases butterflies, and having much more luck with it now that her hair isn’t blowing into her face. She even catches one, and brings it to him to see, and then lets it go. It flutters up and away, and it out of sight within moments. She giggles, and bolts back up the hill to try and find more.

They spend the rest of the day there on that hill, Ronja bringing Solvik any insects she happens to find and catch, and even a little toad she found. All creatures she catches, she releases once she’s satisfied he’s seen them from every angle. By the end of the day, she’s exhausted and barely able to stand and keep her eyes open for long. Solvik chuckles softly, and lifts her into his arms.

“Ready to go home, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Yeah…”

He whistles to his mount, and the stallion lifts its head and begins to follow. He finds no reason to jostle the girl to get in the saddle when she will likely sleep the entire way home. They aren’t too far from the Palace, but he still sends a message off to Mara in case she’s waiting for them. He doesn’t want her to worry.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can we come out here again tomorrow? It was fun.”

“If Mum is okay with it, yes,” he says. “But for now, get some sleep. You had a long day.”

Ronja makes a noise at him, as if disapproving of him telling her what to do, but she falls asleep in his arms as he walks all the same.


End file.
